Princess of Slytherin
by Norwegianne
Summary: There was another one... Another tiny Potter... Placed with other relatives for protection...
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N: Firstly this belongs to J. K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers. Anything you don't recognize as theirs belong to us._**

****

**_Us: are Kayla and Anastacy. For the first time I (Anastacy) am writing a fic as a collaboration with another person. Kayla wrote me an e-mail saying that she enjoyed my stories so much and wondered if I could write out the idea she had. I was very reluctant, because I felt that she should do it herself. I wouldn't want to steal her ideas. But she wanted me to do it, so I did it._**

****

**_Anastacy wrote the story; it's Kayla's idea that's been used. We hope you enjoyed it. After being started on it really wrote itself. So there will be more chapters, this is just a prologue. After you have finished reading, please review and tell us what you thought. We know it might sound impossible at times, but keep a free mind and remember: in the wonderful world of fan fiction nearly everything's possible. Let's get you reading and reviewing. _**

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were sitting in their sitting room in their quiet little house somewhere in the south of France. They had just recently moved there a few months ago, after Mr. Evans had retired. The two of them had moved because of the climate that was supposed to be so good in those parts of Europe. And frankly Mr. Evans was getting tired of shovelling snow in the winters. So they had moved away from their two daughters, and grandchildren. But they were planning on frequent visits to see their grandchildren.

Mr. Evans was reading the Times and Mrs. Evans was reading letters from home. She never got used to the fact that this was her home now. All of a sudden she began to cry. Mr. Evans put his newspaper away and went over to the other chair to comfort her and ask what the matter was.

"Darling, why are you crying? Did something happen back home?" Mr. Evans hadn't gotten used to calling this house for home either. Mrs. Evans just flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, darling. They have killed Lily and James. That horrible man she wrote about in her last letter have found them and killed them. I just got a letter from the Ministry of Magic." Mr. Evans had some problems with figuring out what his wife was trying to tell him, since she was crying, but eventually he realized it. Their beautiful youngest daughter was dead. Her husband, who always looked like a little boy was dead. They were both dead. But they hadn't been the only ones in the little family. Even if Mr. Evans' eyes were just as wet as his wife's he couldn't let the sorrow take total control. 'I'll deal with it tomorrow. Today I have to be able to think.' He thought to himself. 

"What about the children? Did they die, or what? Come on, Mary. We can cry later. Now we have to think about the children." Amaryllis Evans looked up at her husband. "No," she said. "The letter mentions that the children survived. Apparently they are in the care of that nice headmaster of the school Lily and James went to. I expect we'll have a letter from him soon. He has always been more trust-worthy than these Ministry people." Mr. and Mrs. Evans had gotten quite used to the terms and traditions of the Wizarding world after the first shocks the first years.

"Yes, the headmaster is most certainly right now sitting and writing us a letter. Then he'll owl it as soon as he's finished, where he tells us what he is going to do. I expect that he will want to keep the two of them safe from the horrible man." Gregory Evans happened to think very highly of the headmaster of Hogwarts. He was a sensible man, with just enough eccentric habits to make him a character. Dumbledore was honest and loyal. And he had been the one to contact the Evans family to explain to them what it meant for them that Lily was a witch.

***

Professor Dumbledore would've been pleased to know that Mr. Evans held him in such high regard as he was sitting by his desk writing them a letter. 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans._

_By now I am sure you have heard the tragic news from the Ministry and are wondering what really happened. You know that Lily and James were in hiding from Voldemort. In some strange way he found out where they were hiding and the result you know. _

_I believe that Lily and James managed to put a charm on their children that protected them from harm. Thus when Voldemort was trying to kill Harry, the spell back-fired and he was defeated. I am sitting here in my chambers at Hogwarts writing this, and I have the children safe in my custody. _

_Unfortunately after Voldemort was defeated the rest of the Wizarding world sees the one who defeated him as a hero. I don't think it would be healthy for any child to grow up, knowing that they saved the world. I am not completely certain that Voldemort was in fact defeated completely, so we are going to have to take precautions. _

_The only way for us to do this is to split the twins. They are going to have to live in your world until they are big enough to handle my world. I know your oldest daughter has a son about Harry's age, so I'll send him to live with them. I am sure they'll make great friends. I am going to put extra spells on the house to ensure his safety._

_Are you feeling young enough to raise another child? If you are, then I wondered if Kendra could come and live with you? There will be charms on your house to protect that as well. Please send back a reply with Fawkes, the phoenix._

_I am forever yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

After Dumbledore had finished his letter he looked over in the improvised cradle that held the twins which he was certain would be so important for the world. Harry had black hair, like his father had had. Green eyes like his mother. Now he even had a useful scar provided by Voldemort. Kendra had red hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. They didn't look much like twins. 

He walked over to them and put one of his hands on Harry's head and the other one on Kendra's. "I am sure you're just as confused as I am over what has happened in the last twenty four hours. What I am going to do to you now might confuse you even more, Harry you are going to stay with a nice man called Rubeus Hagrid for a while. Afterwards he'll take you to your aunt and uncles house. They even have a cousin for you to play with. While Harry is with Hagrid I am going to take you to see your grand-parents, Kendra." Neither one of them smiled up at him. "Trust me, it is for the best. In some years time, when all have quieted down you'll see each other again."

***

"They are doing WHAT?" Petunia Dursley, née Evans shrieked at her husband who was reading to her the letter left them by Dumbledore. "How can my parents even consider to take one of the brats into their house? What will happen to little Duddiekins? They surely will raise the brat as they raised my freakish sister. Vernon. We're taking in the other brat. I am not going to be any less charitable than my parents. But since this is all their fault for allowing Lily to go to the freak school, I'm not speaking to them again, ever."

Vernon Dursley just sighed and agreed with his wife. He had found out that it was easier to agree than to disagree, because she had a horrid temper. "But where is he going to live? He can't have any of Dudley's rooms because they are full." They both started thinking, ignoring Harry who was lying on the floor. "I've got it. He can stay in the cupboard under the stairs."

***

"Oh, darling. How adorable she is. Look her hair is precisely the same colour as Lily's, and yours. Her little hands with all ten fingers. I am sure that she is going to grow up to be a great beauty, just like her mum and granny." Mr. and Mrs Evans were standing over the crib they had bought for Kendra. They had been awed since the moment Dumbledore had brought her to them. Since Lily and James had had to go into hiding they hadn't seen her before that.

"I am almost positive that she is smiling at me. Hello Kennie, how are you this morning?" They were thrilled to have her in the house, she looked so much like Lily it somehow made the grief easier to bear. They had put her into the spare bedroom, which they had decided would be her room. 

"You know that she is going to have to know about the magic world, Mary. Dumbledore told me that there were a school, very much similar to Hogwarts here in France where Kennie would be able to go." Mr. Evans put his left hand around his wife's shoulders. "He felt that we should let her be aware of her situation from the beginning, but allowing her to go to a "normal" preschool and such. It would make it easier for her once she got in at Beauxbatons if she knew French on beforehand." Mrs. Evans just sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

***

Over the next years the twins developed differently. Harry was at the Dursleys, being bullied, underfed and clothed in Dudley's clothes. Kendra was growing up at her grandparents, living under the name of Evans. She had many friends in the neighbourhood, most of them boys. Kendra grew up to be at tomboy. The reasons for that might be many; her grandfather treated her like the son he'd never had, taking her to go fishing, to see soccer games and to generally everything he thought would amuse her. Her grandmother didn't insist on putting her into frilly dresses like she had done with Petunia and Lily, nor did she insist that Kendra would have to learn to be a lady. But the most important reason why Kendra became a tomboy was the neighbourhood they were living in. There were no girls at the same age as her whom she could play dolls with. All the neighbourhood children were boys. 

So Kendra grew up a tomboy, and her best friends were Felix, Gerard, Marc and Roland. They did everything together, went to the same Ecole Maternelle (Kindergarten/Preschool), the same Ecole Elémentaire (Elementary school), but when they reached the age of ten/eleven and were about to begin at the Collège together Kendra knew that it wouldn't happen. She had got her letter from Beauxbatons. 

"Why do I have to go to the stupid school? I want to continue to go to school with Felix, Gerard, Marc and Roland, why can't I do that grandmother?" Her grandmother looked at her with a steely glare and Kendra blushed. She knew that she had to go to Beauxbatons to learn how to do magic. Dumbledore had told her that quite often during the holidays he normally spent with them. "But what about the rugby team, how are they going to manage without me? We nearly won the cup this year, so we have a serious shot at it next year. But if I go away it won't be the same." Kendra used her big blue eyes to make her grandmother feel sorry for her. 

"Kendra, this is not a subject up for discussion. It has been decided ever since you came to live with us that at the age of eleven you would go to Beauxbatons and learn of your heritage. Case closed. Let's move on to a different subject. The list you received along with your letter clearly states that we have some serious shopping to do. We're off to "Le vieux chaudron" on Rue de Bonaparte in Paris." She smiled at her granddaughter, knowing how much she hated shopping. "I only hope it is easier to find than "the Leaky cauldron" was." She added to her husband.

*** 

Much to her own astonishment Kendra enjoyed being at Beauxbatons. She quickly got a new group of male friends to do tricks and pranks with her. When she discovered Quidditch she was ecstatic. 

_Dear Granny and Grandpa._

_I've discovered something nearly as violent as Rugby. The wizard sports of Quidditch is so much fun. I am a beater, which means I can smack the bludgers as hard as I want to into the other players to prevent them from scoring. Sometimes people even get pushed off their brooms. But don't worry. I won't do that to anyone. Yet. How is everyone? What's up with the rugby team?_

_Madame Herbe tells me that I am one of her best students in Charms. But Fleur Delacour is far better than me. She's one or two years older than me, but I thought it was nice of Madame Herbe to tell me so anyway. Fleur's sister, Gabrielle is in my year. _

_ I am not doing very well in transfiguration, there seems to be something not logical about turning a rubber band into a pincushion. But here is my resolve for the New Year. I am going to be best in every subject. _

_I think you're laughing at me. Jean-Claude most certainly did when I told him. When I think back, so did Michel, Joachim and Christophe. As if the news of me studying should be such a laughable matter._

_Monsieur Haute said that I had better start to think about what I should do after leaving. But that is ages away. I think I'll go put a dungbomb somewhere to prove to the boys I still got it, no matter what they think of me studying._

_Love you lots,_

_Kennie…_

Kendra put away her quill and fastened the letter around the leg of her owl, Thyra. "Go to Grannie, Thyra." 

***

So the years went. The triwizard tournament came and all the eldest of the students at Beauxbatons went to Hogwarts to have a go. It didn't surprise Kendra one tiny bit when she discovered that Fleur was going to be their champion. Kendra and Gabrielle were just too young, but Gabrielle went wherever her sister did. 

The Beauxbatons came back, without the victory but carrying tales of Hogwarts and the strange headmaster. Kendra held her mouth; she couldn't tell them that Dumbledore had been a part of her summers for as long as she could remember. But the most astonishing thing for the young students was the tales of the famous Harry Potter. "'e was just so good-looking. Eef only ' e'd been a year older. ' e looked so ' eroic." 

***

"Kendra Nikita Evans? Would you be as kind as to follow me"? One of the headmistress' pages came to the Charms room and asked for Kendra. She couldn't do anything but obey. When they finally arrived at the chambers of the headmistress Dumbledore was there. '**Why is he here? He never comes to France, except for in the summers. Something has to be wrong.' **"What is it?" Dumbledore looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Voldemort made a raid here in France last night. Among the dead ones were your grandparents. I have come to transfer you to Hogwarts where you'll be safe." He stepped forward and gave her a comforting hug. She began to sob into his robe. 

When she was all cried out she had to ask. "Am I transferring now? There are only a month left of the year? Wouldn't it be more sensible if I transferred so that I could start my sixth year anew at Hogwarts?" Kendra stayed for the last month. Dumbledore came back for her when it ended, and they spent the summer packing up and cleaning the little house where her grandparents had been so happy, and where she had been growing up. Now she was starting a new life. As a new person, free to do what she wanted. 


	2. The Sorting

Kendra was sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the rest of the students. Dumbledore had felt that it would be total unnecessary for her to travel to London and back to Hogwarts with the Hogwarts express. Why would she have to, she had been at Hogwarts for half the summer already. So Kendra sat and waited for the rest of the students, which were due to, arrive any minute. She had already got to know all the teachers. Now it was the students that were on her mind. Would she get to see Harry Potter, her brother? Would he be just as fascinating as the girls from Beauxbatons had said? Dumbledore had said something about not getting too worked up over him, but he was a hero. How could anybody not get too worked up? Besides being a hero he was her only brother.

There they came. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Dumbledore had told Kendra about the houses. She was going to be sorted after the first years had been. It seemed like to last for an eternity. Kendra was sitting in a small alcove where she could easily see the other students, but unless they looked very carefully they wouldn't be able to spot her. 

Finally Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall. They were divided into the four houses, which cheered when they got new students. Kendra paid attention. "How awful," she mused. "To be the only one sitting left up there after all the other names have been called. A bit like being the only one left when you're choosing teams to play rugby, just because you're a girl."

After McGonagall had called out all the names, Dumbledore stood up. "Let's not put away the Sorting hat at once Minerva. Dear students. Today I have the pleasure of sorting another student. For various reasons she's transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. I have the pleasure of welcoming Kendra Nikita Evans to Hogwarts." Kendra hurried out of the alcove and towards the Sorting Hat. 

She could hear the murmurings of the other students. Dumbledore had assured her that the hat would in no way harm her so she put it on without thinking much about it. 

_"Hmm. Well. Where are we going to put you?"_ Kendra was startled to actually hear a voice in the hat. _"I don't really care where I go." _The hat paused for a second. _"That's a novelty. Usually I have people begging to get into the different houses. Your mother didn't know anything about the houses either. I put her into Gryffindor. But you're different. You could be in Gryffindor, you could be in Ravenclaw, you could be a Hufflepuff, or you could be a Slytherin. Are you sure you don't mind where you're going? Your brother was just the same. Twins are very often alike. The two of you have a devious streak, a courage that I've rarely seen the likes of…" _Kendra interrupted the hat. _"I don't care what you do, but decide soon. People are starting to stare at me." _The hat chuckled in a manner that reminded her of Dumbledore. _"Impatient for results? Well then, let's put you in SLYTHERIN."_ With that the hat was finished. Kendra took it off and walked against the Slytherin table.

Kendra Nikita Evans had become a Slytherin. All the other students looked shocked. She looked like such a nice girl. But when Kendra looked up at Dumbledore he simply winked at her. It didn't really shock her. There was only one available seat at the table. She didn't have any choice about where to sit. So she seated herself next to a boy approximately her own age and a girl that was looking like she was about to murder Kendra for sitting down at that very seat. 

"My dear students, this year will be featuring the Quidditch Cup, like almost always before. The Forbidden forest is still forbidden to all of the students. Hogsmeade weekends will be available to all students from third year and up. Was that all of the information, Minerva? Oh, yes. I will speak with Harry Potter afterwards. Now, let's eat." Suddenly the tables were filled with food. Kendra who discovered that she'd been ravenous before threw herself over the food. 

***

After dinner Kendra followed the rest of the Slytherin down into the dungeons and into the common room of Slytherin. One of the prefects told her where she should sleep and she wandered in the direction where he pointed. Up some stairs and down a hallway, then she heard some voices from a door and assumed that that was where she was supposed to be. There weren't any other doors down that corridor, so she really didn't have much of a choice. She opened the door and went in.

It was a rather large chamber with five beds. There were four girls there already, Kendra recognized the girl who had been sending her hateful glances during dinner. Those glances didn't stop. But now one of the other girls decided to be merciful of her. "Hi, I'm Blaise Zambini. This is Pansy Parkinson, Melicent Bulstrode and Morag McDougal. You can take that bed over there." Blaise pointed at the bed closest to the door. _'If the rest of the year is going to be like the beginning I might as well have stayed at Beauxbatons. At least I had some friends there. Doesn't look too promising, even the only one who's talking to me doesn't seem overly friendly. Almost the only bright things so far are Dumbledore and the fact that my brother is here. Well, he doesn't know that he's my brother. Yet. I suppose that was what Dumbledore was going to talk to him about after dinner.'_

Kendra had been standing absorbed in her own thoughts. Pansy obviously thought it was about time to settle some basic rules for her. She poked her finger hard into Kendra's shoulder. "Hey girl. We need to settle the rules around her. I am the boss, whatever I say goes. And I say stay away from Draco. He's mine." Kendra could feel her anger rising. She had never been very good at accepting orders from snobby girls who thought they owned the world. "Let me tell you something, Patsy was it? I don't take orders from you, or anyone else in this room. As for this Draco, who ever that might be, if you need everyone to know he belongs to you is there then a risk that he doesn't feel like he belongs to you?" She looked at Pansy. "I didn't come to Hogwarts to find myself a boyfriend. I had plenty of boys who were willing to be that at Beauxbatons, if that was all I wanted I could've stayed there. If I wanted to have snobs to command my actions I could've stayed there as well. Snobs exist in every country you know." Pansy muttered something like "Stupid mudblood." 

Kendra got furious. She hadn't what was considered the "Slytherin attitude" towards Wizards with mixed or muggle blood, but she had been raised by Muggles and didn't like that Pansy dragged her grandparents down in the mud by insulting them. "I am not a mudblood. Both my parents were wizards, so there. I realize that Evans might not be a pureblood last name, but I really don't care." The other girls looked shocked that Kendra, a newcomer, would dare to speak that way to the Princess of Slytherin. 

Only Blaise grinned some. It was going to be good having someone who didn't take crap from Pansy. Maybe Slytherin had acquired a new Princess with an attitude?

***

"Harry. I have something to tell you. I realize this is to spring it on you, but recent events have made it so I have to do so." Harry had come to Dumbledore's office like he had told him to. Now he was sitting in a chair, petting Fawkes and looking expectantly at the Headmaster. "Well, there is no easy way to tell you this, so I'll just blurt it out. You have a sister." Harry's left hand, which he had been petting Fawkes with stopped. "I have a what?" 

"You have a sister. Because it would be safer to separate the two of you after your parents' death we did. You were left with your aunt and uncle and she went to your grandparents. If they hadn't been killed last year she would still have been there. Now she's here at Hogwarts. The exchange student is your sister." 

"A Slytherin is my sister? How can that be?" Harry would have ranted further if he hadn't remembered that the sorting hat wanted to put him into Slytherin as well. "Is she going to be in our year? If she is, are we twins then?" Dumbledore just nodded. "I will tell her that I've told you. She has known all along that you were her brother. It seems like the Quidditch genes run in your family, Kendra happens to be an excellent player." Harry almost groaned. A sister could be a great thing to have; a sister who was a Slytherin was also kind of ok. A sister who played Quidditch and was a Slytherin was worse. 

"If you can excuse me, I think I need some time to think this whole situation over." Mumbled Harry and practically ran out of the Headmaster's office.

***

"I know you all want what's best for Slytherin. So I wanted to inform you that there will be Quidditch tryouts for the team tomorrow." The guy she was sitting next to at dinner, who the girls told her was Draco Malfoy, was making an announcement. Apparently he was captain of the Quidditch team. They were all sitting in the Slytherin Common Room. "We're going to need several new players this year, so if you know how to master a broomstick tomorrow is tryout day" 

Kendra sharpened her ears. Quidditch team? She was so there tomorrow at tryouts. She had to become a beater on the team. She had to prove her worth as a Slytherin. They all seemed to look at her like a goodie-two shoes. Well she wasn't. When it came to sports, any kind of sports she was more competitive than most.

When Harry and her had been walking around talking she had told him how much she enjoyed Quidditch and he had encouraged her to try out. "Even if you will be playing on the same team as Malfoy." Blaise, who had acted sort of like a friend towards her after the incident in the bedchamber, was sitting next to her in the sofa. "Are you still with me? Your eyes seemed to glaze over. Are you trying out for Quidditch or just lusting after Malfoy?"

***

A while later Harry was standing outside the Slytherin House trying every word imaginable to get in to find Kendra. Finally the portrait opened and he breathed in relief. Unfortunately it only opened because of Malfoy going out. 

"What do you want here, Potter?" Malfoy's voice showed some surprise at having Potter practically on his doorstep, but there were animosity there as well. Harry wasn't too sure about what he wanted, but his mouth seemed to know. "Could I see Kendra?" 

Malfoy bent his head backwards and laughed. "Aren't the rest of the girls at this school good enough for you, Potter. Now you have to go to a Slytherin? Yeah, yeah. I'll go get her for you." He got back in and a while later the girl came out. Harry didn't think she looked much like his twin. Weren't twins supposed to be alike? What about Fred and George or Padma and Parvati? Kendra didn't look very much like him. Her hair was red and her eyes were blue. He had black hair and green eyes. 

"What did you want?" 

Harry held out his arm for her to hold on to. "Would you like to take a walk with me. I think we need to talk." Kendra waited for some seconds before she took it. "What do you want to talk about?"

***

A/N: Well, this story is still written by me, Anastacy. Kayla's still my muse, with the basic idea for the story. Characters still belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Kendra, she's ours. Is there really much more to tell? Oh, yeah. Leave a review, it helps us improving our story. 

We changed the title as well, if you read it before and thought you recognized it. It's the same story. q

SHAMELESS PLUG: I, anastacy, created a group for my stories at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/anastacyfanfic I will try to post my stories at both places, but if fanfiction.net goes down again this is where you'll find my stories. Yup. 

Review, It'll make you feel oh so good. 


	3. Big Brother

Draco came stumbling back from the entrance. "Evans. Someone's here to see you. " He slung himself into a chair. Too late he discovered that it was next to the one Pansy was sitting in. "Who would want to see Evans?"

"Potter."

Pansy began to smile. If she could match make Evans and Potter Draco would be hers. No competition. "I'm going out for a stroll." She said it casual but it didn't fool Draco. "Tell me everything you happen to hear."

***

Kendra and Harry walked outside. Neither one of them quite knew what to say. When they reached the lake they stopped. 

"So. You're my sister."

"Yup."

"We don't look like twins."

"No we don't. Maybe we aren't."

"We have to be siblings. You look much like a mixture of mum and dad for there to be any doubt about your parentage. And the same goes for me I suppose."

"When's your birthday. Is it the same as mine? August 1st?"

"No, mine's July 31st." 

"You're my older brother then." Harry smirked. "Yep. And I have plenty of experience with bigbrother-hood from watching the Weasleys. No more dating for you young lady."

She made a fake pout. "But I have to. I can't live without going out without at least five times a week with different blokes." 

"Nice try sis. No dates until I approve of who you are seeing. Are you dating anyone at the moment by the way?" Kendra shook her head.

"No. You?" 

"Nah. D'you like Quidditch?" 

"Yeah, I love it. I'm a beater. But Rugby's better. Then I can really beat up guys." Kendra grinned widely. 

"Little violent are you? Looks like those genes came exclusively to you. Me, I'm the seeker. Are you going to try out for the team? I sure could d use a good beat… Shit you're a Slytherin." Kendra nodded.

"A Slytherin for a sister. How d'you like that. And I AM going to try out for the team, so there. If you refuse to let me date anyone be careful of any bludgers coming your way." She grinned evilly. "Oh, you're a Slytherin all right." Harry sighed. "You say it like it is a bad thing. The hat only put me there as a last resort. Because of my competitiveness I suppose."

They started wandering farther away from the lake. Neither one of them noticed the shape of Pansy Parkinson lying in the bushes behind where they had been standing. She stayed in the bushes until she was sure that the two she had been eavesdropping on wouldn't see her. She made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room. This would make Draco forget all about Evans, even if he really hadn't noticed her yet.

***

"So," Kendra could hear a drawl next to her ear. "You're Potter's sister, eh? How come you aren't called Potter as well?" She turned her head, slightly. "Well, you see Malfoy. Dumbledore wanted us both to stay alive for some mysterious, dark reason. So he felt it was better for me to go to France to live with my grandparents, and Harry was placed with our aunt Petunia and her husband. My grandparents adopted me, that is why my name is Evans and Harry's name is Potter. Get the picture?" When she said the last part she poked her left index finger into his chest, hard. 

"Yeah, yeah. If you're related to James Potter then you must be decent on a broom. How about trying out for the team?" Draco sounded like he really didn't want her to, but at the same time he couldn't afford to lose a good player over something as significant as the gene pool. "Sure. I'll try out for the team." _Yes, Kendra. Sound like you're doing him a favor. Because we know you weren't really going to try out. You only have played ever since you came back to the wizarding world…_

***

When Kendra returned to her bedchamber she noticed that someone had been rummaging through her stuff. Her clothes were lying everywhere and that they hadn't been when she left. None of her roommates were in the room, but Kendra thought she knew who'd done it. The only one who wanted to belittle her was Pansy. The rest of them weren't overly fond of her either, but they didn't loathe her like Pansy did. Pansy was afraid that Kendra would "get" Draco Malfoy in the end.

She stormed out of the bedchamber and ran furiously down into the common room. Pansy was there along with Blaise, Morag and some other Slytherin girls. "What did you do to my things?" Pansy just looked at her, with a question in her eyes. "Your things? I haven't touched your things. I have been down here in the common room all afternoon." Pansy didn't see Draco appearing behind her. 

"Oh, but Pansy, dear. You haven't. I have been down here all afternoon. You have only been here parts of it. I would say you are a likely suspect." Draco didn't get much appreciation for his interruption. Pansy glared at him. "Did you hear me say I needed your help?" Kendra went over and poked a finger into his chest again, like she had in their previous conversation. 

"Pansy, I don't tolerate people rummaging through my stuff. However I doubt that you actually took anything, or found out anything interesting about me, so I'll let it go for this time." Pansy actually looked a little relieved. The rest of the Slytherins were disappointed. A good catfight was something they always loved to see, and bet on. Pansy had been in more of those than the rest of the girls combined, and had most of the times won. They were anxious to see why Kendra had been placed in Slytherin. Each and every one of them didn't quite see her as the cunning kind. Kendra continued. "But if you ever meddle with anything that belongs to me again, I'll make sure you pay. That goes about anything, including my brother." She turned and walked away from the common room to see if she could find something other to do. 

***

She ended up outside the painting of the Fat Lady. "Could you let me in? I've got to see Harry Potter." The Fat Lady didn't care much for anything but Gryffindors. "Have you got a password?" She asked Kendra snottily. "No." Kendra took to knocking on the frame of the portrait when it became clear to her that the Fat Lady wouldn't let her in without a password. 

***

A/N: Still the property of J. K. Rowling… Written out for you by anastacy, by an idea made of Kayla.

Review, pwetty please?


End file.
